The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The evolution of portable computing and communication technologies has enabled users to access information nearly anywhere, almost instantly. Versatile, data-enabled smart phones or other portable computing devices have become increasingly common. This has in turn triggered the development of services accessible through the portable devices designed to assist a user in a variety of situations that the user might encounter. Often times, these services attempt to predict what a user wants or needs in a given situation to provide the relevant service in the fastest, most relevant, most customized way possible. Unfortunately, these predictions of a user's intent are based only on information that is related to the service being delivered. Additionally, the predictions themselves are limited, and are typically only useful for specific purposes, events, queries, situations or desired outcomes. As such, the predictions often fail to accurately account for all of the factors that can influence a person's intent, and fail to represent a person's mindset at a particular point in time and, as a result, ultimately fail to accurately predict what a particular user really wants or needs. Further such predications fail to address a persistent nature of intent.
Others have put forth effort toward developing systems and methods for determining intent at minor levels.
For example, U.S. patent application 2010/0205180 A1 to Cooper, et al (“Cooper”) titled “Method and Apparatus for Identifying and Classifying Query Intent,” published Aug. 10, 2010, discusses an intent management tool for identifying intent categories used in searching. The intent categories are then used with specific one-time search queries to generate search query results. Cooper does not discuss having a persistent, adaptable intent object representing a user's intent beyond a single query or result.
U.S. patent application 2013/0006777 A1 to Krishnareddy, et al (“Krishnareddy”) titled “Determination and Monetization of Future Location,” published Jan. 3, 2013, discusses calculating a probability that a user will be at a particular location based on past and current locations or user-indicated future locations and charging advertising costs based on the probabilities. Krishnareddy does not discuss location-independent intent or a user's intent temporally extended beyond events or locations.
U.S. patent application 2011/0098029 A1 to Rhoads, et al (“Rhoads”) titled “Sensor-Based Mobile Search, Related Methods and Systems,” published Apr. 28, 2011, discusses using the sensor data gathered by a device and a person's past actions to predict a person's current intent. The intent discussed in Rhoads is calculated only at a time it is necessary to obtain a result related to the predicted intent. Rhoads does not discuss persistent intent objects, existing beyond a particular situation or purpose, or an intent object calculated based on situations that are not related to a purpose or outcome. Rhoads also fails to discuss having intent objects affect other intent objects.
U.S. patent application 2006/0064411 A1 to Gross, et al (“Gross”) titled “Search Engine Using User Intent,” published Mar. 23, 2006, discusses inferring the intent of a user based on prior search behavior. In Gross, the intent is used to properly respond to a user's search query. Gross further discusses that the past user information used to help determine intent is information directly related to the submitted query. Gross does not discuss a persistent intent object lasting beyond, or intent objects that can arise, exist or be used beyond and outside of a goal or purpose. Gross also fails to discuss intent objects that can interact with other intent objects.
These prior attempts also use immediate factors in determining context, and thereby determining intent as a predictor. None of the prior attempts allow for the adjustment based on unrelated or unavailable factors, or for an inter-relationship of a plurality of persistent intent objects that can influence the determination of an instant intent.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and method of ascertaining a user's intent in a way that accurately reflects a real person's constantly evolving state of mind.